Fluid dispensers are widely used for many applications. For example, a fluid dispenser can be used to apply a hot melt adhesive to a working surface such as a packaging surface. Typically, the components of the fluid dispenser are subjected to harsh operating conditions. For example, fluid dispensers can operate at temperatures ranging from about 250° F. to about 350° F. and pressures ranging from about 300 psi to about 600 psi. Additionally, components of the dispenser systems are cycled many times. Operating the dispenser system includes opening and closing an exit port to allow fluid to be selectively dispensed.
The continuous cycling of the components of the fluid dispenser system and harsh operating conditions can cause components of the system to fail. For example, a seal inside the dispenser system can fail after a number of cycles. If a seal fails, then fluid can flow to undesired locations in fluid dispenser system. This can cause extensive damage especially if the fluid is an adhesive.